Un Oiseau en Cage
by LouisetteTwilight
Summary: Hermione Granger fait sa rentrée à l'école poudlard où elle découvrira un nouveau monde et de nouvelles personnes...


Un oiseau en cage...

Hé hé les amis, ma fiction va raconter une histoire d'amour, ça changera de couple principale ( et oui yen a plusieurs ^^ ) Cette fiction sera répartit en plusieurs tomes, le premier sera de catégorie K+ et le deuxième catégorie T ; et j'espère simplement que les histoires triste, émouvante et pleine du suspens vous plaisent ! Bonne lecture...

Louise 3

Prologue :;

Une vie normale, une famille et une maison ordinaire. Tout ça ne dura que jusqu'à mes 12 ans ; Ce jour je recevais le courrier, pensant que c'était un peu d'argent ( comme c'était mon anniversaire, je le méritais bien ! ) mais non, une simple lettre ! Le papier de la lettre était ancien et l'écriture était écrite de façon étrange, on aurait dit que... Petit à petit l'encre s'effaçait toute seule comme si on gommait du crayon à papier ! Puis réapparut de l'écriture, mais pas les mêmes mots :

_ Cher Hermione Granger, je suis quelqu'un a qui tu dois faire confiance ! Je suis ton ami et je te donne rendez-vous demain à 23 heures 25 minutes 12 secondes devant l'église... _

_De ton ami... _

Le nom de la personne était effacée, pourtant on voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit auparavant ! J'avais le sangs froid et ma colonne vertébrale se raidit d'un coup sec. Je me rendis comme prévu le lendemain à l'heure prévue.

Chapitre 1 :;

Un homme. Barbe Grise, presque... Déguisé ! Une cape rouge et jaune style époque l'entourait, il avait les cheveux très longs et il avait l'ai très âgé. Pourtant, c'était lui, mon '' ami '' celui à qui je devais offrir ma confiance... Il ne souriait pas, il ne parlait pas, aucun signe de vie. Je lança :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Mmmm...

-Quoi ?

-Es-tu bonne en classe... Hermione ?

-...Oui !

-C'est intéressant.

-Vous me voulez quoi à la fin ?

Il me regarda attentivement, comme si il n'avait jamais vu de jeune fille de sa vie ! Pour prendre de la hauteur je le fixais d'un regard sérieux et sombre... Je commençais à me poser des questions par centaines, à n'en plus finir. Puis une voix qui m'était familière nous interrompit :

-Bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers Granger !

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'interrompre, il continua :

-Nous t'emmenons à l'école de Poudlard pour que tu apprennes la magie, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, nous avons effacé la mémoire de tes parents afin que tu ne change pas d'avis : il ne se souviennent à présent plus de toi !

Je tomba d'un coup sur le sol, ce fut presque impossible à croire pourtant une partie de moi me disait '' mais c'est horrible ce qui arrive '' je fonda en larmes et puis je regarda bien le visage du deuxième homme, c'était Drago Malfoy, le gars le plus populaire de mon collège! Que faisait-il ici ?... Quand je revins enfin à moi-même, je me leva et regarda les deux personnages déguisé ( Malfoy aussi avait un accoutrement de l'époque ). D'un coup surprenant, je bondis sur mes jambes et partit en courant en direction de ma maison ! Quand j'eus franchis le palier, mes parents me regardaient comme si ils ne m'avais jamais vu. Je repensa au sois disant sorciers et je repartis en courant vers eux.

-Qu'avais vous fais ?

-Suis-nous pour le savoir, dit Grago d'un ton neutre.

-...

-Si tu nous suis, tu découvrira une école comme tu n'en a jamais vu !

-J'accepte... Vous rendrez la mémoire à mes parents ?

-Non, TU rendras la mémoire à tes parents.

Je ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait ! Il me tendit un bout de bâton :

-Pourquoi tu me donne une branche ?...

-Tu en trouveras ton utilité !

-Mais...

-... C'est une baguette magique, à l'école Poudlard, tu apprendras à t'en servir !

-( avec un sourire ) Viens !

Je n'entendais toujours pas le vieux parler, peut-être était-il sourd-muet ? Je demanda à Drago quel était son nom, il répondit Dumbledore . Je dévisagea Malfoy ;

-J'ai lu un livre avec ce nom, dans le livre, c'était un grand sorcier, est-ce la réalité ?

-Oui

-Je n'y comprends rien !

Cela faisait 1 heure qu'on marchait pour aller à la gare, enfin nous arrivâmes à la gare. Un train noir avec une locomotive nous attendait, bizarrement pleins d'autre jeunes étaient déguisés ! Drago me tendit un costume semblable au leurs... C'était moche et noir ! Nous nous installâmes dans le train, je devais me changer alors, je me rendis dans les toilettes pour dames. Je revint en tenue de magicienne avr-ès dire toute souriante et contente ! 5 heures plus tard nous arrivâmes devant un immense manoir avec une fumée blanche autour...


End file.
